This invention relates to video conferencing.
Video conferencing allows groups of people separated by large distances to have conferences and meetings. In some examples, two parties of a video conference each uses a video conferencing system that includes a camera for capturing images of local participants and a display for showing images of remote participants (and optionally the local participants) of the video conference. The participants may manually control the cameras to adjust zoom and viewing angle in order to clearly show the faces of the speakers during the conference. In some examples, a video conferencing system may include an array of microphones to detect sound sources using triangulation, and automatically direct the camera to zoom in on the speaker.